memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Paradise Syndrome (episode)
Kirk loses his memory and joins the descendants of a tribe of American Indians. Summary Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 4842.6. First Officer Spock commanding; numerous search parties and repeated sensor probes of the area have failed to locate Captain Kirk. '' *''(The following two entries constitute the inner thoughts of James Kirk, while temporarily suffering from amnesia) '' :*''Where am I? What place is this? What are these? I feel I should know. They're familiar, and yet unfamiliar. How did I get here? Who am I? Try to remember. '' :*''These last few weeks, my love for Miramanee grows with each passing day. However, the dreams return every night. Fragments of memories . . . I can almost get hold of them, and then . . .'' *''Captain’s log, stardate 4843.6. First Officer Spock commanding; we've been en route to the asteroid for several hours. Our delay on the planet's surface has made it imperative that we proceed at maximum warp speed for a period which exceeds the recommended safety margin. '' Memorable Quotes "That Vulcan won't be satisfied until these panels are a puddle of lead!" :- Scotty "My bairns. My poor bairns." :- Scotty "His mind-- he is.....an extremely dynamic individual." :- Spock Background Information * Story outline "The Paleface" 22 March 1968. * First draft script 29 May 1968 * Final draft script 3 June, filmed mid-June * Although not mentioned on screen, the planet in this episode, according to the script, was called Amerind. * The stunning obelisk was built especially for this episode. * The lake featured in this episode is the Franklin Reservoir above Los Angeles. It's been featured in hundreds of westerns and police shows, but is most famous as the fishin' hole in the opening credits for The Andy Griffith Show. * Other than the street sword fight in "All Our Yesterdays", this was the only episode with outdoor shooting in the entire third season. Budget constraints caused severe cuts in location money, hiring of extras to populate the ship's corridors and Matt Jefferies' set designs. The fact the third season episodes look as good as they do is a tribute to the ingenuity of the dedicated crew of the series, despite their knowledge that the series would end in 1969. * Although only seen in the distance in a couple of shots, the little village on the far shore of the lake included some nice details – the people can be seen working on canoes. * Several unique visual effects are used in this episode in the forced perspective engine set, as Scotty's "bairns" are put under a great deal of stress. * The memory beam that hits Kirk has a modified Enterprise door sound in it. * John Lindesmith had previously appeared as the helmsman in Charlie X. * The original script had Miramannee surviving with Kirk's child. * Only in this episode do we see the ship firing its gold deflector beam. * The asteroid would be recycled later as the Yonada. * McCoy admits to Spock that he was wrong to blame him for the failure to destroy the asteroid, in another excellent Spock-McCoy exchange. * Gerald Fried again contributes a unique score here, complete with more Spock bass music and peaceful guitars for the scenes on Amerind. * Several months pass over the time of this episode, making it by far the longest time period in a single episode of the original series. * A nice detail to denote this time passage was to change the shape of Shatner's sideburns. If you look carefully, you can see the pointed sideburns under the added hair. * Uhura is not on the bridge in this episode, but stock footage from "And the Children Shall Lead" places her there for a moment. * This is the second time in three episodes that Spock performs a mind-meld on Kirk, but the results this time are most interesting. * VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213617. Links and References Regular Cast * William Shatner as Kirk / Kirok * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scotty * George Takei as Sulu * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars * Sabrina Scharf as Miramanee * Rudy Solari as Salish * Richard Hale as Goro * Naomi Pollack as Indian woman * John Lindesmith as Engineer * Peter Virgo, Jr. as Lumo (credited as Warrior) * Lamont Laird as Indian boy Co-Stars * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) * John Lindesmith as Engineer * Paul Baxley as Kirk's stunt double * Richard Geary as Salish's stunt double References asteroid; Atlantis; American Indians; Amerind; deflectors; Delaware; dilithium crystals; emergency surgical kit; joining day; Kirok; lamp; Luna; medicine badge; Mohican; Navajo; obelisk; phaser; Preservers; ritual cloak; Shangri-La; Tahiti Syndrome; Vulcans; Vulcan mind meld; Wise Ones, the. DVD Media Information * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 29 (original two episode single-disc release) * ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' - The Complete Third Season (disc 1 of the set) Paradise Syndrome, The de:Der Obelisk nl:The Paradise Syndrome